


Inhaler

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: Holding [33]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pointless fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: When rats have no sense of self-preservation.
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Series: Holding [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Inhaler

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://circle--of--confusion.tumblr.com/post/188837068683).

“Bradley, no.”

Patrice shoves him back by pushing on his face and then curls deeper into the couch.

“But if I give you love and attention you’ll get better quicker.”

“That’s not how it works.”

He covers his head with the blanket only for it to be immediately pulled off again, and then Brad flops on him, squishing him further into the cushions.

“But Berrrrgyyyyyy, I get sad when you won’t give me kisses.”

“Tough.” Patrice struggles vainly to free himself. “You can deal for a few days until I stop being contagious.”

“I just want you to feel better.”

“Bradley,  _ no. _ ”

So Brad tickles him. Weakened by this completely uncalled for attack, Patrice is helpless to stop Brad from kissing him. Idiot. Now he’s going to get sick, too, because apparently the concept of “viral bronchitis” either goes completely over Brad’s head or somehow translates to “I should absolutely be going after my boyfriend like this while he’s sick enough to need a prescription inhaler.”

* * *

The following week, when Patrice takes Brad to see the doctor, he’s completely unsurprised when his dumbass boyfriend is prescribed an identical inhaler.


End file.
